Christmas Time!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: What makes it Christmas with Nina all alone when a visitor comes around. Zero is held trapped at work by one Will and he won't leave. Can the two have a white Christmas? Read because the summary is bad.


What makes this Christmas time!

Save Me Lollipop

Christmas is on its way and Nina was watching the sky waiting for the snow to fall. "I hope Zero will come for Christmas." SHe said quietly. Knowing him he was busy with his own stuff in the magic world. "I wish for Zero to come and spent Christmas with me this year." She closed her eyes and wished. Hoping Zero would hear her.

Zero, on the other hand, was swamped with "How much paperwork are you all giving me?!" yelling his head off. At least he hasn't used his magic yet. "Zero. Come on. You know this is what the job is. Even Ichii is doing it." Will said pointing. "I don't care! This is ridiculous!" He did want to see Nina. "If you don't get all of this done you won't see her ever again." "Is that a threat?" Zero crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"Will!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Lady Rokka! How nice of you-" "Cut this crap! We all wanted to go and see Nina, but we can't because you told my father that my husband and Zero were devoted to doing a whole months worth of PAPERWORK?!" Never ever piss off the lady. "Ah! So you heard."

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Yakumo yelled. "I want to go see my beloved Nina! And I can't go because of all of them!" He was never going to have her! Not while Zero is alive! "She is not yours!" Zero shouted back.

"Will." Said a calm voice. Everyone froze knowing who it was. "Riru," Will said nervously. "Guess who told me that you planned to steal Nina from the non-magic world and have dinner with her at YOUR HOUSE?" Riru asked. "I can't say who." Will try not to panic. "Will. We had plans too. And this was your way of getting out of going to the movies and walking down the enchanted park with me." Zero had his magic ready to blast his to the past and leave him there. "Zero. You and Ichii my go. I will deal with this mess. ANd Zero." Riru stopped him at the door. "Take this. It may come in handy if Yakumo tries anything to Nina. And it will keep her safe from Will too." She winked.

Nina wanted it to snow more then she would admit. But she wanted Zero here with her to see it the most. "I guess he isn't coming." She said walking away from the window. *Knock Knock. Nina heard the door and ran to see who it was. "Hello?" She said as she opened the door. "Hello, Nina."

As fast as they all could they flew down from their world and into Nina's and landed right on top. "Zero. What did Riru give you?" Nanase asked. "A box," Zero answered. "Look I will keep my partner occupied so you can get her away from here. But you owe me." He said. "Thanks?" Zero didn't know what to say. They knocked on the door and..."Hi! Welcome back, guys!" Nina was happy as could be.

Zero didn't think she was expecting them but everyone thought it was fine. She greeted and let them all in. "You knew we were coming?" Zero asked her. "Yes. Kuku told me that you needed to talk to me. She even helped me with all this." Showing the decorations and food. "She did what?!" "Zero. She wanted to say sorry for nearly turning me into an animal. She gave me an old dress too." Nina twirled around showing it off. "See. SHe said it was your favorite when you two were kids." Giggling. Zero just blushed.

"Nina! My darling!" Yakumo interrupted hugging Nina tight. "Yakumo!" Zero said in an angry voice. "Hey! Yakumo! Come check this drink out! It tastes just like real lemons! but it's PINK." Thanks, Nanase. "Really? Stay here, Nina. I'll bring you a glass too!" And he was off. "And now...let's go!" Zero grabbed Nina and ran out of the house out into the cold.

"Zero hold on! What about..." 'Nevermind that." He said finally stopping. "Nina." Holding her hands he took a deep breath. "I did ask you about the whole...marriage thing right?" Nina smiled softly at him. "Yes. That was a year ago when Ichii married Rokka." Zero chuckled lightly. "Now I have the real deal." He said pulling out the box. He opened it and there was a rose stone quartz on a golden band. "Will you marry me for real, this time?" He asked. "Give me the ring and kiss me already!" She said. He did so and at that moment it started to really snow. "Marry Christmas Nina." "Marry white Christmas to you too Zero my love."

"Nice job with the snow spell there my husband." "You did well too, Kuku." Kuku smiled with Toto, watching Nina and Zero dancing in the falling snow.

Hope you all liked it!


End file.
